Fingernails
by xXxStarStrifexXx
Summary: Everything is splintering under Light's fingernails - no thanks to a certain detective for that. An entry to Zena Silverwing's competition to Fingernails by Skillet. This is LxLight, shonen-ai.


Fingernails

by

xXxStarStrifexXx

AN: Hello there – this is a one-shot for '_Zena Silverwing's Colliding Death Note Contest'. _This is set to Fingernails by Skillet – which is an amazing song so it obviously does not belong to me. Can't play an instrument, can't write lyrics that fit with any form of melody and my singing.....let's not go there. If anyone's seen my artistic skills (and I hope you haven't) then my singing is even worse. I hate my voice....but that's not the point. I hope you enjoy this! Mistakes are mine – I suck like that.

One more note – this is LxLight and will have kissey time so :P to those who don't like it! ;)

Light Yagami has been told seemingly since his birth that he is both brilliant and beautiful but he cannot see this himself. How can he be truly beautiful when he is so afraid of his 'perfect world' and his role as 'God'? Why is he afraid, you ask? He is afraid he will be unable to fulfil his role as Kira – he has fallen in love with the mysteriously beautiful detective L who is, though Light is loath to admit it, even more brilliant.

It had started as little things he noticed, the way L drew his thumb into his mouth when he concentrated, or the manner in which he held things. He looked like an adorable child.....with a very sharp mind and an even sharper tongue. (This had made Light feel paedophilic on more than one occasion, despite the fact L was older.) Light had tried to pass these observations off as simply 'knowing one's enemy' but he knew there was something wrong.

Seemingly to spite Light's growing feelings; L had begun accusing Light of being a 'murderer' more than 'Kira'. This went on for nearly a fortnight in the early stages of the investigation until L suddenly….stopped. There seemed to be no reasonable explanation for it until Light caught him looking. L was looking at him as if he were little more than dirt on the bottom of his ridiculously scruffy trainers (which he probably wouldn't notice anyway considering how rarely he wore them). Where before Light would have inwardly bristled at the thought of his noble efforts and cause being snubbed he now felt ashamed to be receiving such a look and worried when he realised he wished L would look at him in a completely _different_ way.

Light now felt that he was just running in circles in his own head – he was lost and utterly confused. _What can I do? What have I done? _Light suddenly began to despair – what had he given up all that time ago when he decided to use the Death Note. He had given up the chance of enjoying what was left of his childhood – he could have made real friends instead of 'acquaintances' or 'contacts' and had a love rather than 'lovers'.

What Light would have given to have fallen in love back then, now he wished his feelings would just disappear. With a start Light stopped studying his fingernails as he realised where his treacherous thoughts were taking him – could he really _love _L? More importantly – would he ever be Kira again? When he really thought about it – he had the power to change the world and if he failed he took the world with him. Or did he? That was the whole problem – he just wasn't sure anymore. Everything seemed unreachable.

***

Over a month later, when L and Light had just begun their time chained together, Light broke down. L had made him an offer - in reward for Light's full co-operation L would offer him protection which extended to prosecution on grounds of being Kira. If only L would believe that Light wouldn't ever face prosecution – Light Yagami was _not_ a murderer! He just couldn't take it anymore – everything was falling about his ears. He was too full of pride to accept L's offer and as L had said, "what more could he want than protection?" He would be safe from followers of Kira and from criminal charges but would he be loved? Why did L make such an offer anyway – just another strategic move or a heartfelt gesture? Light couldn't answer any of the task force's numerous questions; he just feigned illness and asked for rest which L, surprisingly, granted. _L is _full _of surprises recently, _Light thought dejectedly. After burying himself in the duvet for a good few hours with the sound of L's fingers tapping away at the keys nearly lulling him to sleep Light had made a decision – he had to work for what he wanted. And he wanted L.

***

Months later Light had been freed from the handcuffs but still felt as if he was attached to L and he supposed he was, emotionally anyway. It was one fateful night Light was forced to confront his feelings by none other than L himself.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Light screeched (wincing as he did so) as L seated himself upon Light's lap. L just smiled benignly and began to slip his hands beneath L's crushed silk shirt. Light started to panic – what did L think he was doing?

L looked up at him with his beautiful, wide dark eyes and Light melted – who cared that L's motives were as long as he kept moving his usually frigid hands further up L's chest, leaving scorching heat in their wake. Light flushed furiously at what they were doing and L seemed to snap – he darted forwards to capture Light's lips in the softest of kisses.

L giggled at Light's expression and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Remember Light-kun, dreams are not always unattainable. Sometimes you just have to reach out." Light felt a warmth spreading through his chest at the gentle words and even more warmth flooding his cheeks as L cupped his face and leant in for another kiss.

Maybe reaching out wouldn't be so hard, once in a while. _Especially if this is what I get in return_ he thought contentedly as L's warm tongue swept passionately over the seam of his lips before Light allowed it entrance. Light felt his heart fluttering as, apparently, did L. "You appear to be having palpitations, Light-kun. Are you well?" L said in his usual deadpan tone though the sparkle in his eyes and his kiss-bruised lips gave him away. The smirk didn't help either. Light fisted his hands in L's shirt and pulled him down – "Shut up and kiss me" he said as he met their lips in a fiery kiss.

Hope it wasn't too horrible! Reviews are welcomed, as always ;)


End file.
